This invention relates to mechanics creepers. More particularly, this invention relates to mechanics creepers having an inclinable headrest or upper bed for raising the head or upper torso of the mechanic.
Presently there exist many types of mechanics creepers. Most include a low-slung carriaged framework on which is supported a headrest and a bed (upper portion for the upper torso and a lower portion for seating. During use, the mechanic lies face-up on the creeper with his torso positioned on the bed and with his head resting on the headrest. Being at a low-level, prone position on the creeper, the mechanic is allowed to underneath the vehicle, thereby gaining ready access to the underside of the vehicle to work on the same.
In view of the long periods of lying on the creeper and working underneath the vehicle, it has long been desirable to configure the bed and headrest to be as comfortable as possible for the mechanic. Thus, as shown in the above-referenced patents, some creepers include contoured beds or headrests. Further, in order to reduce neck strain from reaching up into the underside of the vehicle, many creepers have been designed with inclinable beds and/or headrests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses one type of creeper in which bed thereof is inclinable. Unfortunately, however, the inclination mechanism of such a creeper is complex in construction and often requires the mechanic to wheel himself out from under the vehicle to reposition the inclination of the headrest or upper bed.
In view of the foregoing, there presently exists a need for a creeper that allows the mechanic to easily raise and lower the headrest or upper bed thereof as needed while underneath the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art creepers and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the mechanics creeper art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanics creeper that allows the mechanic to easily raise and lower the headrest or upper bed thereof as needed while underneath the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanics creeper wherein the raising of the headrest or upper bed occurs by simple operation of a lever of a gas spring or a linear actuator, that when actuated, causes the headrest or upper bed to raise automatically to the desired inclined level, whereupon the lever is then released to secure the headrest or upper bed in such an inclined position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanics creeper wherein the lowering of the headrest or upper bed occurs by simple operation of a lever of a gas spring, such that when actuated, allows the mechanic to push backwardly onto the headrest or upper bed to force the headrest or upper bed to lower to the desired level, whereupon the lever is then released to secure the headrest or upper bed in such a reduced inclined or flat position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanics creeper wherein the lowering of the headrest or upper bed occurs by simple operation of a lever of a linear actuator, such that when actuated, lowers the headrest or upper bed to the desired level, whereupon the lever is then released to secure the headrest or upper bed in such a reduced inclined or flat position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inclinable mechanics creeper that retains the normal appearance of conventional creepers, and is not otherwise bulky or complicated in structure or operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inclinable mechanics creeper that is economical to manufacture.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises a mechanics creeper having a bed with an inclinable portion, such as a headrest or headrest/upper bed that is inclinable by means of a gas spring or linear actuator, operated by a lever, that is pivotally interconnected between the framework of the creeper and the headrest or headrest/upper bed.
More particularly, the creeper of the invention comprises a pair of side frame members and a plurality of transverse cross members forming a carriage. Caster wheels are operatively connected to the carriage to allow the carriage to be rolled about on the floor. The creeper bed is connected to the transverse cross members to be supported thereby in a low profile close to the floor.
In the case of an inclinable headrest, the headrest is mounted to an inclinable frame and the gas spring is interconnected between the carriage frame and the inclinable frame. In the case of an inclinable headrest/upper bed, the headrest and the upper portion of the bed (corresponding to the head and upper torso of the mechanic) are formed together as a unit separate from the lower portion of the bed (on which the mechanic is seated). The headrest/upper bed portion is mounted to the inclinable frame, with the gas spring or linear actuator being interconnected between the carriage frame and the inclinable frame.
The inclinable creeper of the invention allows the mechanic to easily raise and lower the headrest or headrest/upper bed thereof as needed while underneath the vehicle. More particularly, the lever of the gas spring or linear actuator is positioned just underneath the headrest or headrest/upper bed portion of the creeper to be easily actuated by the mechanic by simply reaching just under his head or his lower back.
The raising of the headrest or upper bed may occur by simple operation of the lever by the mechanic coupled with the mechanic lifting-up his head and upper torso to take the weight off the headrest or upper bed (i.e., by performing a slight sit-up). When so actuated, the headrest or upper bed rises automatically to the desired inclined level. The mechanic may then release the lever to secure the headrest or upper bed in such an inclined position.
Conversely, the lowering of the headrest or headrest/upper bed may occur by simple operation of the lever. In the case of the gas spring embodiment, operation of the lever coupled with a backward pushing on the headrest or headrest/upper bed by the mechanic""s head or head and upper back, forces the headrest or headrest/upper bed to lower to the desired level, whereupon the lever may then released to secure the headrest or headrest/upper bed in such a reduced inclined or flat position. In the case of the linear actuator embodiment, actuation of the lever causes the headrest or headrest/upper bed to lower to the desired level, whereupon the lever may then released to secure the headrest or headrest/upper bed in such a reduced inclined or flat position.
As the gas spring or linear actuator is installed underneath the headrest or upper bed, it is concealed from view. Thus, the creeper retains the normal appearance of conventional creepers, and is not otherwise bulky or complicated in structure or operation. Further, it is economical to manufacture.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.